Blues/Goblins
Goblins have long been residents of the hordelands, and have lived short and miserable lives. They are however, a hardy people, though never a great power in the hordelands. When Delan was travelling through the hordelands, he discovered a small tribe of psionically gifted goblinoids with bluish skin. Curious and interested, he trained them in various psionic techniques and theories, before moving on, wishing them well. He could not have known the powerful new race he had just helped spawn in the Blues. Blues are still members of the goblin race, psionically attuned and cunning. Over the centuries, the goblin people persecuted this strange mutation, exiling or outright slaughtering any goblins that were born of this lineage. When Delan found them, they were on the verge of extinction, reduced to a handful of males and a single female. However, Blues can still interbreed with goblins, and their blood runs stonger, with any progeny having a 3/4 chance of being born as a blue. Strangely, the males of this species outnumber the female at a ratio of 3:1, meaning that goblin females are usually taken as mates by this race. Though still smaller in number, they have grown to a significant faction within the chaotic Hordelands, and have begun to travel the world in search of knowledge and diplomatic contacts. Physically, Blues are identical their goblin kin, with the only difference being the bluish cast to their skin, their electric blue irises, and lacking the sharp mouth of teeth of a goblin. Goblins tend to a sandy brown skin tone, though it ranges from dark to light. They are smaller in stature than most races, comparable to the Dromite. They have pointed ears, and thin limbs. Age table (Both Blues and Goblins) Middle aged: 30 years Old: 45years Venerable: 60 years Maximum age: +1d20 years Blues •+2 Intelligence, +2 Dexterity, –2 Strength: Blues are smart and quick, but their small size makes them weak. •Goblinoid: Blues are of the humanoid (goblinoid) subtype. •Small: Blues are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. •Normal Speed: Blues are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. •Darkvision: Blues can see in the dark up to 60 feet. See Vision and Light. •Naturally Psionic: Blues gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a blue takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat.. •Psionic Aptitude: When a blue takes a level in a favored class, he can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. •Imperious: Blues are raised to believe themselves superior to those around them, usually compared to the more savage and foolish goblins. They receive a +1 bonus on Intimidate checks, but a -1 on diplomacy checks. In addition, they receive a +1 to the DC for abilities with the Compulsion descriptor. •Repletion (Su): A blue can sustain his body without need of food or water. If he spends 1 power point, a blue does not need to eat or drink for 24 hours. •Keen Senses: Blues receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. •Stealthy: Blues receive a +2 racial bonus on Stealth and Ride checks, and blues always treat Stealth as a class skill •Weapon Familiarity: Blues treat any weapon with the word “goblin” in its name as a martial weapon. •Languages: Blues begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Blues with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, and Orc. Goblins ' ' * Ability Score Racial Traits: Goblins are fast, but weak and unpleasant to be around. They gain +4 Dexterity, –2 Strength, and –2 Charisma. * Type: Goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. * Size: Goblins are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonuson attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Goblins are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Goblins begin play speaking Goblin. Goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Skilled: Goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Climb and Stealth checks. Movement Racial Traits * Fast Movement: Goblins gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed (this is already added to their Base Speed above.) Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Goblins see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *